


Dangling from a String

by fallingrenegade



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Twincest, canonverse, pretty light and breezy from me for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingrenegade/pseuds/fallingrenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stan grapples them through bushy leaves and into sharp twigs the four twins' second summer together, Ford wants to kill him. It's good for Stan that he has a plan. Set in canonverse after that adorable scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangling from a String

Two grown men were currently dangling meters in the air. The only things keeping them from falling to their deaths were a shoddy tree branch and an aging boxer’s shoulder. What could go wrong?

At least their relationship was rock solid. Now, if only Ford could persuade Stan to get them the hell out of this tree.

“I'm going to _kill you_ for this," Ford growls through barred teeth, as though threats of murdering him once they were safe would persuade Stan to get them down any faster.

Annoyingly, Stan chuckles, not believing a word. Agitation broils beneath Ford’s skin. White-hot anger seethes through his sweater. Stan should watch his back. Right then, Ford was _extremely_ tempted with his threat.

The scientist was fine with heights and reckless endangerment, but he had better things to do than get suspended in a tree and wait for the fire department. Besides, if Stan wanted to be in his arms all he had to do was wait until that evening. The kids didn’t know about the advancement in their relationship, but neither had wanted them to, so being together in secret was their only option.

The men didn’t mind. It made for double the excitement. Both adored the thrill of getting caught. So far, no one had. Probability told Ford it would occur sooner rather than later. He just wasn’t sure if he was ready for that possibility, even if Stan seemed much keener on the idea. What they were doing wasn’t exactly ethical by societal standards. If they were in a more normal city, Ford might even be afraid of threats or violence.

No, it was best kept in the family, he surmised. Even if the kids were the only ones who eventually knew, it was still frightening and possibly dangerous. They were both great at keeping secrets, and Ford suspected the kids would accept their taboo relationship as long as the old codgers were both happy. But it was still a risk.

Besides moments like now, Ford could honestly say he was happier now than he’d ever been. And he’d never seen Stan smile as much as he did now. That had to account for something, if not everything. If people didn’t realize that love had no boundaries, that was society’s fault, not theirs. Though, as Ford had found out, caring about someone didn’t make them any less of the person they’ve always been. In Stan’s case, an annoying ass who liked to mess with him.

"Stan, this is ridiculous. We’re not children anymore. We have more pressing matters to attend to; you know that. Now let me go,” demands a wriggling Ford.

As much as he adored being held by his burly lover, he’d rather have his feet planted firmly on the ground with death not hovering menacingly overhead.

"Okay. Whatever ya say, Sixer."

Mimicking the devil himself, Stan loosens his grip.

Practically squawking in protest, Ford claws desperately at his shirt, clinging for dear life.

"N-nevermind! Please don't drop me."

Shaking his head slowly, Stan sniggers, holding Ford tighter around the waist. Ford buries his face into Stan's warm neck. Eyes wide, his nose presses into Stan’s collar bone, taking deep breaths. Panting against the wide chest, the only refuge was Stan’s scent calming him steadily. _Oh my god. I almost_ died, Ford thinks dramatically _._ He could practically hear Stan’s smug voice saying, ‘Now look who’s afraid of heights.’

"It's not like I was _actually_ gonna drop ya,” the real Stan admits. “Who'd get my rocks off? Or make the bed too god damn warm for me ta sleep?"

Ford doesn't find his words all that comforting.  

Gaining some courage, Ford clears his throat and pulls back. Acting as though he hadn’t clung to Stan for protection, Ford slaps an annoyed look upon his mouth.

"Yes, yes, very funny. Now let us down. _Gently_."

Pressing his forehead against his lover’s, Stan grins fondly. Ford knows he should be pissed, but being in Stan’s warm embrace always made for the perfect distraction.

"Heh. You're easy to con, Sixer."

Distraction quickly shattered, Ford glowers at his impossible brother.

"You're the one threatening to _drop me_!"

Annoyingly, Stan rolls his eyes.

"Yeesh. You'd think you never met me before. I saved the world for ya, Ford. I've worked too hard ta get you back in my arms. It's not like I'm gonna give you up that easily."

Not expecting words so sweet, Ford gulps. Stan has a way of surprising him. Though he’s tempted to kiss and make up, Ford stops himself. The kids are still below, wondering what was taking them so long.

“You guys alright?” asks Dipper, pubescent voice cracking.

“Yeah, you’ve been up there a long time. Want me to call the fire department?,” offers Mabel. “I heard firemen are supposed to be cute. Is that true?”

“We’re fine,” Ford assures a little too strongly.

_I’m just thinking about making out with my brother in front of our niece and nephew. I’m sure that’s perfectly fine._

Ignoring his own internal voice, Ford turns back toward Stan who seems perfectly content with their positon.

"Stanley, we're practically dangling from a string. The kids seem worried. Get us down. _Please_."

"Don't worry, Ford,” coddles Stan with a caring smile. “I gotcha. We're perfectly saf-"

Suddenly they're falling.

" _AHHHH_!" Ford screams, legs wrapping tight around Stan’s waist. The terrifying ground comes at them, a brown and green blur. Their lives flash before Ford’s eyes. This was the end.

Panicking, Ford squeezes Stan to him, refusing to let go. They were born together; if they’re going to die, he’s taking the bastard with him.

They jerk up suddenly, suspended in air. Lungs screaming, Ford heaves, eyes wide, body perspiring. They’d only fallen halfway- about fifteen feet. It felt like a lightyear.

Frightened to let go, Ford holds his lover tight. He’s about to say how grateful he is that they survived before Stan starts wheezing with laughter.

"Hah hah, you shoulda seen your face, Stanford. That was _priceless_!"

Stan’s head leans back with the effort of hearty laughter. Slowly turning his head toward the humored bastard, Ford starts taking in Stan’s words.

When he realizes what just happened, he growls. Embarrassment fills him, slimy and hated like bile. He’s been duped. Again. Stan had control the whole time. Ford was furious.  

"You _idiot_! We could've _died_ , Stanley. What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

With a huff, Stan dismisses the very logical fears.

"Eh, don’t be such drama queen."

Stan figuratively waves him away before shooting a cheeky grin.

“Hey, ya know what I just realized? I’m not afraid of heights when I’m with you.”

Losing steam, Ford gulps. How could he retaliate when Stan said something as sweet as that?

“Or maybe I just know if anyone’s gonna fall, it’s _you_ , since _I’m_ the one holdin’ the grappling hook.”

Nevermind. He was still going to kill him.

Wanting to be as far away as possible, Ford stares daggers.

“ _Let me down_.”

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch,” teases Stan, ignoring the demand. “You scream like a girl."

"I scream like someone who thought they were gonna die, you jackass." Ford growls low in Stan's ear so the kids don't hear him cuss.

He could sense angry sex for that night. Just as Stan had surely planned. Gladly for both of them, Ford was amazing at giving it to him rough, and Stan was well aware of this fact. Sometimes he intentionally got him furious just so Ford would ride him hard and unwavering. Afterward he always felt bad and cuddled lovingly, kissing all the handprints and red marks and love bites away. That made up for it, and then some. He could tell by the way his lover would always sigh and pull him close, snuggling against his naked body, happy and fully sated. It was obvious that Stan adored it all. Once Ford calmed down and made it up to him, he loved it too. Stan needed the loving tenderness after so many years without him. It just often came after bouts of sinful, brotherly roughness.

Thinking about what was surely to come, Ford starts feeling uncomfortably close. Reading his mind, Stan raises an eyebrow.

“Thinkin’ about tonight?” asks a hopeful Stan, voice tilting.

“I shouldn’t even give in to your wishes after what you’ve done.”

“Ah, come on. You know you love it.”

Stan wiggles his eyebrows, making Ford gulp. His matching face leans close, lips only an inch away. Breath turning shallow, Ford stares at the tempting mouth. He was right. Ford couldn’t imagine living without him.   

For a moment he forgets where they were and who was watching. All he sees is Stan. Childish, tempting, lovable Stan.

Wanting little more, Ford leans forward, lips melting into Stan’s. His lover makes a pleased noise, lips sliding over his.

"Ahhhh!" Mabel screams from below.

Both men’s eyes shoot down in fear of danger for the kids. Surprisingly, the young girl’s doing a happy dance while her brother scoffs. Confused, the men scour the land for signs of distress or possession, then glance warily back at one another. Not coming up with any conclusions, they give each other a one-shouldered shrug then gaze back down.

"Dipper, Dipper, look! They’re kissing!"

Mabel giggles triumphantly, punching her brother in the shoulder.

“I told you they were dating. I _called_ it. You owe me five big ones, bro bro.”

"Ow," the young teen says lightly, rubbing the pain away before looking back up to his great uncles.

Surprisingly, he doesn’t look disgusted, only awkward. And out five dollars.

Smiling, Ford glances back at Stan. In the golden glow of the late afternoon sun, he looks serene and frankly adorable as he grins back. Knowing that Dipper and Mabel don’t mind, Ford leans in for another kiss. He knows they should find a way to get down. Keeping both of them suspended wasn’t good for Stan’s aging body. His arm is certainly straining from the weight. He knows Stan would claim it was worth it, but Ford isn’t so sure. He needs that arm for many things and Ford isn’t about to let his only pitcher get out of commission.

Below them Mabel starts singing, bringing Ford fully and figuratively back to solid ground.

"Stan and Fordsy hanging from a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Situation catching up to him, Ford narrows eyebrows at his impossible brother, pulling back.

“Hold on. Was all this just to kiss me up here?"

He knew his brother was childish, but this was ridiculous. The cheeky, answering smirk makes Ford’s heart stutter. He’s not quite sure in which way. It might also be a heart attack.

"Yeah, pretty much. And annoy the fuck outta ya."

Hands clenching to fists and digging into Stan’s sides, Ford pushes down the anger as best he can.

"Well, you succeeded."

The impossible man grins, not making it easy to forgive him.

"Good. Someone needs to keep ya on your toes."

The hand holding Ford grips tighter as his brother smiles at him, sincere and caring.

All the anger leaves instantly. How could he stay mad at him? When Stan looked at Ford like he was the stars in the sky, he truly was falling. His brother could be an annoyance, but he was _his_ annoyance.

After a quick peck on the lips, Stan sighs.

“Alright, I think I’ve messed with you enough. We should probably get down.”

Looking quite pleased with himself, Stan glances up at the grappling hook handle. His finger moves. Then moves again. Distressingly, his smile quickly flips.

"Uh oh."

Ford watches his brother's expression change with clawing concern.

"What?" Ford asks cautiously, afraid to know.

Chuckling nervously, Stan gives him a look.

"We, uh, we might be here a while. It’s not going down."

Yep, Ford was definitely going to kill him ~~once they got down~~. Even if it was just with affection. And _very_ angry sex.

If they ever got down.

Avoiding his brother’s returning death glare, Stan peers warily down at the kids.

"Uh, Mabel, sweetie? Go get your uncles a ladder."

The young teen gives him a salute and hurries off toward the shack, her brother in anxious tow not far behind.

Now the men are all alone. Usually they’d take this opportunity to have some fun. All Ford wants to do right now is bend Stan over a desk. Little did Ford know, that’s all Stan wanted too. The problem was, they weren’t going anywhere any time soon.

“So… ya wanna play I Spy?” offers Stan.

“I spy an idiot,” deadpans Ford.

“Is it you?”

When Stan sniggers nervously, aware that he’s made a potentially dangerous mistake, Ford digs a thumb into his shoulder in protest. Looking down at their situation, Ford can’t help but sigh. Maybe they were both right. He sure felt idiotic right about now. Though he wasn’t about to admit to that aloud.

“When we get down from here I’m gonna fuck you senseless,” admits an angry yet aroused Ford. He can’t help it. The genius couldn’t get within a few feet of his brother without wanting to rip off his clothing and lick every square inch of him. Being this close, adrenaline spiking with the danger of it all, Ford was a goner.

Looking giddy, Stan repositions their bodies, chests fully lining up. Eyes wide, Ford can feel Stan’s ready too.

“Heh. If you wanna know, that was my plan all along.”

Honestly, Ford isn’t surprised. His eyebrows furrow in thought, planning out revenge. When he gets the perfect idea, his expression lights up. His hips press deep into Stan’s. Ford lets his pelvis gyrate, making his brother’s eyebrows shoot up, among other things. Adam’s apple bobbing, Stan looks lost. Smiling, Ford can’t help but feel bubbling anticipation at the intense reaction he feels.

Score one for Ford, though he was still trailing embarrassingly.

“This is quite possibly the dumbest thing you’ve ever done. You’ve been a bad boy, Stanley. I believe you need to be punished.”

Stan’s sparkling eyes blow, tongue licking over suddenly dry lips. Though it didn’t come naturally, he knew Stan got wet when he talked dirty.

“Oh? How are you gonna punish me? Do I need a spanking?”

Pants stirring at the possibilities, Ford presses his lips against the shell of Stan’s ear, whispering all the naughty things he’s going to do to him.

That’s when Stan’s sweaty hand loses grip of the grappling hook.

The age-old question of when a tree falls –whether it makes a sound when it hits the ground– came into Ford’s mind right before impact. Now the question was, if two twins fall fifteen feet in a forest, does anyone hear them scream? The answer, he sadly learns, is yes.

When Mabel and Dipper come running back, the ladder is no longer needed. But leg casts were.

The only upside Ford could later find was that Mabel got to see whether or not firemen really were cute.


End file.
